Uptown  Downtown
by A.L.Reilley
Summary: What happens at Dalton when the Warblers are left to their own devices without their star Blaine and the seniors who led the way? A little chaos, then back to the normalcy of high school show choir ... well, not quite so normal ...  bad summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton or the Warblers (although trust me, it would be amazing if I did – although Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have left Dalton if I owned anything) .. also some of the characters are products of my imagination/plot bunnies, and some are based off friends/family of mine .. any other resemblances are a big coinkidink and not my planning .. aka don't own, don't sue_

**A/N: okay so this is an original Warblers project that I started a few months ago and have been sneaking around on my tumblr (leigh-da-dee) to see what people say/think about it .. it's still an in the works project, but I wanted to post it on here since I have a few more followers/readers/such on here .. if you want any additional info on the characters/storyline – feel free to check the tab on my tumblr (where you can also send me askbox messages to the boys – they love answering and talking to everyone) .. so this was a rather long Author's Note, and with that – on with the fic**

Andrew walked into the Warblers practice room, still obviously tired from his run with Mackenzie. The others merely smirked at the familiar scowl on his face as he tossed his satchel to the ground beside the sofa. She had beat him again today. Flint laughed and gently punched him on the shoulder. "You know, if you didn't date the track star from CCD you might stand a chance of winning a race against your girl. Besides as competitive as you two are, I'm surprised you've been together this long. Almost as surprising as Nick and Eve still dating." There was an indignant noise from the other Warbler in question before Flint just laughed and shrugged it off. "Come on, you're the king of the flirts. Second only to Sebastian, except his is more, uhm, graphic." Andrew laughed before nodding. "That's one way of saying it."

Thad walked into the room and up to the table where he sat down and glanced around, sure to start the meeting. "Okay guys. Who's missing, or can we get this started?" Flint chuckled before leaning over and whispering to Brody. "He's obviously got a hot date planned. So no screwing around with him today." Brody shook his head, shoving Flint's shoulder. "Don't make him mad. Especially if he has plans with Alice. Nobody wants to deal with his moodiness today. We already have Andrew in a snit because of Mack." Flint laughed and nodded. "Yeah well I still don't see why he keeps actually expecting to win a race against your cousin, because he's never going to. Well, unless she lets him win of course."

The rap of the gavel brought everyone back to silence. "Alright, meeting is in session! Order!" The murmured conversations died down at Thad's voice. When Wes graduated, Thad took over the head position on the Warblers council and looked to be just as insistent about the standards and practices from before. "Okay, so first off, we have sectionals coming up, as everyone knows, and we need a final set list. We've already established Nick's solo and then the group number with David, Jeff, and Flint. But as for the duels, we're pleased that it's come down to three. Sebastian, Brody, and Daniel."

Sebastian smirked at his name being called while Brody and Daniel both looked a little scared. "Uhm, no thanks. I'm f-fine without a solo. So I'm pulling out." Daniel stood shaking his head, obviously not liking the attention. His brother lightly patted him on the shoulder before turning to Brody with a smirk. "You can't withdraw too, Brody. I just texted Mack and she'll kill you if you don't at least try." Flint laughed. "And that, my fellow Warblers, is why dating relatives of our brothers is a bad thing." A round of laughter went around the room before Thad's gavel hit the table again. "Alright, on to the next order of business."

Jacob, one of the freshmen who had signed the Warblers interest form, suddenly burst into the Warblers practice room and ran up to the Council table. "The girls are here! Girls invading Dalton!" He then turned and ran back out of the room, no doubt heading off to continue spreading the word about girls being on the Dalton campus. It wasn't unheard of for some of the girls from Dalton's sister school to be on campus (especially since they shared a few facilities, like the libraries and several athletic facilities), but judging by the hubub of activity this was more than just one or two stray girls. Either that or the boys really were severely female deprived.

The Warblers all scattered out to see what the big deal seemed to be, just as Nick and Jeff started to crack up at something on their phones. Flint noticed and glanced over with a raised eyebrow. "What's the news from the ladies? A challenge? Party?" Sebastian walked over with a smirk. "Orgy? Even though it's not exactly my type, but still sounds like fun." Flint laughed and shook his head. "No clue, these two aren't answering." Sebastian sighed before pulling out his cell phone and hitting a few buttons and then a familiar female voice answered. "Lynette, babe, care to clear up the chaos over here? You lovely ladies wouldn't be making an unannounced visit to our humble school, now would you?" Jeff frowned before reaching for Sebastian's cell phone. "How do you have her number? And don't call her babe again or I'll break your arm." There was the sound of a laugh before the female voice answered again, this time on speaker phone. "Not telling, Sebastian. And I love you too, Jeff. He has my number because of the inter-school class projects. And the play. How about instead of you boys bickering like an old married couple and get your hot little asses out to the quad?" Without any wait for a response the line went dead and Flint just laughed. "Jeff has the fiesty one." Sebastian shook his head laughing. "Oh no, CCD girls are firecrackers. At least the Nightingales are." Flint nodded with a grin. "You got that right."

Flint and Sebastian followed the rest of the Warblers out of the rehearsal room and onto the quad separating the arts building from the other buildings on campus and they instantly saw the crowd of boys in the uniform. The other Warblers were scattered in with other Dalton students, and Flint managed to weave his way to the front of the group, smirking at the girls from CCD in their uniforms. A few smirks on the faces of the girls showed that things could get interesting soon, and the boys were just befuddled by the presence of girls on their campus. Sure the Nightingales and the Warblers sometimes performed together, but given that the Warblers all looked as confused as the others, there was something going on.

Alice stood at the front of the group of girls and smirked as she caught sight of the boys staring in confusion. She slowly started to sing, smirking at Thad and walking towards him. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Mr. President. Happy birthday to you." The other girls were all grinning at the embarrassed look on Thad's voice, softly harmonizing as Alice continued singing, lightly running a hand down the front of his blazer earning several catcalls from some of the other boys. "Thanks, Mr. President for all the things you've done. All the trophies that you've won. The way you deal with the Warblers. And their problems by the ton. We thank you so much." As she finished singing, she leaned in and kissed him before pulling back with a wink, whispering in his ear. "Payback's a bitch, Thaddeus."

The other Warblers had all cracked up during the performance (having been part of the original birthday serenade the week before). And after the girls finished their little concert, they all started to mingle for a few minutes before a teacher would appear out of the air and usher the girls off campus and the boys back to classes. Flint wandered over to Mackenzie who was chatting with Brody and Trent, while Andrew stood behind her with an arm wrapped around her waist. "Family meeting or can I barge in too?" Trent raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I'm not family and yet I'm talking to them." Sebastian smirked from behind Brody. "Give our little one some time and I'm sure he'll feel comfortable with coming out about your relationship." Brody and Trent's jaws dropped and Mackenzie just giggled. "Sebastian, are you sure you don't want to try and transfer to CCD?" Sebastian smirked and shook his head. "Oh no, my dear, not enough hot guys there to tempt me. Besides, these blazers are sexy." Mackenzie smirked with a nod. "That they are."

She playfully winked at him before glancing back to see Johanna making a motion for them to get out of here, no doubt because there had been a teacher sighting and the girls were sure to get in trouble if they were caught on the boys campus. "Gotta run boys." She gave the boys all a kiss on the cheek, laughing at Sebastian trying to grab her into a hug. "You know Sebastian, for a gay guy you sure are grabby up on this sexiness." She playfully ran her hands down her waist before turning and kissing Andrew before running off with the other girls from Dalton's sister school.

Flint smirked before sighing with a shrug. "Guess it's back to boring Dalton again. I don't think we can get the girls back so soon." Sebastian shook his head with a slight frown before reaching out to the main entrance of Dalton where the girls had ran off to. "BABY COME BACK!" Andrew shook his head laughing before lightly hitting Sebastian on the arm. "Oh shut up. And come on, I have a feeling Thad is going to be wanting to wrap up rehearsal quicker than before now." The others laughed, slowly filing their way back to the Warblers rehearsal room.

Eve laughed and shook her head. "Mack, there is no way Jo's gonna let you even suggest that. I'm actually surprised she let Alice pull that stunt for Thad." The two walked out of their dorm, heading across campus. "Oh come on, Evie, where's your sense of danger and adventure? Besides, it's a killer mashup, even Jo will have to agree. Besides, if I have to sing another Mika song I might just gag." Lynette joined the other girls and grinned. "I take it we're discussing my roommate's lack of musical taste?" The trio laughed before Mackenzie smiled and shook her head. "It's not that she doesn't have any taste in music, it's just that we don't get enough variety in the Nightingales." Eve shrugged. "Jo also has to deal with the Council. So maybe we should petition them."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes with a frown. "Right, just like when we petitioned them about the accessories clause in the dress code. Or how it took practically the entire school for the Council to extend curfew during the week for homework and Nightingales rehearsal. Or how they're always talking about canceling our collab work with Dalton?" She frowned, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Mack, you're not going off on one of your protests again, are you? It's just a song. Granted, yeah it's a killer mashup, but there's no reason to go all social avenger on everyone." Lynette rolled her eyes, laughing at her own teasing. "I'm sure you'll find a way to protest something else soon enough. Besides, why don't you just record it with Andrew?" Mackenzie laughed and shook her head. "It's not the point. Besides, with that killer mashup do you really think Drew could keep his hands off me?" She laughed with a playful wink, causing her friends to shake their heads in amusement.

"Okay time to split. See you guys at dinner." Mackenzie playfully blew a kiss to her friends before they all split up to go to their separate classes. Eve and Lynette had a double French lesson with Madame Bouchard, while Mackenzie had her Physics Lab with Alice. She wasn't terribly fond of the class, but at least with Alice as a lab partner, it was never boring. Plus, contrary to appearances, Alice was a whiz at the class.

Dropping her books on the lab table, Mackenzie flopped down beside her friend, pulling out her iPod and handing Alice the attached headphones. "Check this killer mashup." She pressed play and the music started to boom through the headphones, and Alice laughed. "Britney, really Mack?" Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Ignore the Britney of it all, and just listen to the killer mashup. If we could get this past Jo and the Council we'd totally win Sectionals. And just think of how crazy the boys are gonna be over it all." Alice laughed and nodded before handing the headphones back to Mackenzie with a teasing smirk. "Sure it's awesome, and I assume you already have soloists picked out?" Mackenzie was interrupted from answering by Dr. Krushnic walking into the room and starting the lesson.

"Okay, I think we're good for today. Same time tomorrow. And don't be late." Thad rapped the gavel on the table again, effectively ending the meeting and the boys all jumped up, heading off to dinner. Sebastian smirked as he walked over and threw an arm over Thad's shoulder. "So, going to have dinner date with that smoking hot girlfriend of yours?" Thad shrugged him off, continuing to toss his books into his bag. "Oh come on, _Thaddeus_, you can tell me." Thad glared at Sebastian. "If you ever use that name again, I'll see that you can't speak or sing ever again. Even losing a Warbler is preferable to that name." Sebastian pulled back with a smirk and low whistle. "Damn, Thaddy. Point made. I like my tongue where it is. And others do too." Sebastian winked playfully and Thad just punch him in the arm. "Just shut up and get out so I can lock up."

Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed his satchel and headed out of the Warblers Hall, whistling to himself as he headed for the dining hall. It was Friday, so he guessed that most of the boarding students would be either out on the town for the night (since curfew was extended) or heading home for the weekend. He found the dining hall fairly empty like he had expected, but there were a few Warblers who had decided to eat at the hall instead of heading off campus and so he walked over and sat down after grabbing a tray of food. "So, where's everyone else? I'm sure you know, Flint."

The resident gossip-monger smirked. "It's the fourth, so you know where Andrew and Mack are. Nick and Jeff went to the movies, no word if the ladies went too. _Everyone_ knows about Thad and Alice's plans. There's a massive Maddox paper due Monday, so I'm guessing that's where some of the others are." Trent rolled his eyes. "How do you honestly know where everyone is and what they're all doing?" Flint smirked. "A good gossip never reveals their secrets. But I don't know where everyone is. Where's Brody?" Sebastian grinned, turning to Trent. "Yeah, where's your little loverboy?" Trent's face blushed and he frowned. "Brody's not my loverboy! And I don't know where he's at. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have homework."

Issac rolled his eyes, frowning at the two jokesters. "Really you guys? As if he's not awkward enough about the whole crush on Brody thing." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What do you know oh mighty silent one?" Issac shook his head, completely used to Sebastian's eccentricities. "Oh come on, it's as obvious as you and Flint's fuck buddy status. Or that Brody's struggling with his own feelings for - someone. If you two would stop harassing people, you might get to see the real drama going on around here. But if you'd rather continue without knowing what's really going on, just keep doing what you're doing. But a warning, things are going to get nasty when all this comes out. I just hope it doesn't tear the Warblers apart." Issac stood, tossing his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Jo I'd help her with her politics exam."

Sebastian and Flint just started at Issac's retreating back before turning to look at each other, a mix of shock and admiration on their faces. "How does he know all that?" "Is he some kind of mind reader?" "Secrets interpreter?" They both talked at the same time, overlapping like they did all time time, but mostly when it was just the two of them. Flint blinked before raising an eyebrow. "Wait! He said Brody -" "But who?" "And tear the Warblers?" "Another Warbler?" Sebastian's jaw dropped and he shook his head, hitting Flint on the arm. "One of the girls." Flint's jaw dropped as well. "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton or the Warblers (although trust me, it would be amazing if I did – although Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have left Dalton if I owned anything) .. also some of the characters are products of my imagination/plot bunnies, and some are based off friends/family of mine .. any other resemblances are a big coinkidink and not my planning .. aka don't own, don't sue_

**A/N: part two of my Warblers fanfic . . . the tumblr fandom has exploded with playlists, photo manips, and even fanfics/drabbles based off this little fic . . . I'm in such awe of them and seriously have never thought this would be much more than a passing idea . . . the next chapter is already being worked on and should hopefully be up sooner than this one, but the next won't be as happy . . . for more sneak peeks / drabbles / flailing over fan reactions feel free to stalk my tumblr (leigh-da-dee), where you're more than welcome to leave a message for me or the characters – we don't bite, hard :) . . . -hugs- I hope you all enjoy!**

The mood in the dorm commons was strange and Andrew noticed it first thing after getting back in from his monthly volunteering session with Mack. Sebastian and Flint sat on one of the couches with a notebook open between the two of them, talking in hushed whispers. That was never a good sign. Usually it meant some kind of upcoming attack of their insanity, most of the time aimed at the other Warblers, and it was never good news. "What are you two up to now? Or do I even want to know?"

Flint jumped, startled by Andrew's voice, while Sebastian frowned and quickly slammed the notebook shut. "Nothing. Why?" "Lit paper." "Nosey much?" "Volunteer date go bad?" Both of the resident gossips talked at the same time and Andrew just shook his head, not wanting to bother with them, but knowing that something was up. And given how badly they were trying to cover it up, it could only mean big trouble.__

"Okay, I get it, you two are plotting something secret that you don't want to reveal. I won't pry. And no, it didn't go bad. But I don't know how you could consider what we do as a 'going good'." He sighed, shaking his head and flopping down on the couch across from the gossips, closing his eyes for a moment. Just a moment to recollect himself. The monthly volunteering visits were a requirement and sure he enjoyed helping people, but the emotional toll from the dredged up memories was something he could do without. He knew that Mack would be running to Eve and Lyn to spend the night with her best friends, but he was used to the loneliness of dealing with this on his own.

The couch on one side shifted slightly and Andrew cracked his eyes just enough to peek and see that it was David. "Andrew, you have to check this out and help pitch it to the Council. Besides, if we play it right, we can totally slam the girls out of the water." Andrew opened his eyes and turned his attention to David. "Okay, why coming to me on this? You're on the Council yourself, why not just pitch it yourself?" David shook his head. "You know if I did that, Thad would be all 'Council members are the decision makers, we should be neutral'." Andrew chuckled at the imitation of their fellow Warbler.

"Okay, you've got that part right. So go ahead. You sell the performance idea to me and I'll see if it's worth me suggesting." Andrew laughed at the instant smile on David's face before he started right into a full-blown sales pitch that just made Andrew's smile widen. This was why he always searched for his fellow Warblers after the volunteer sessions. They helped him find his calm again, as odd as that sounded.

David straightened his tie, a slight grin on his face as he walked the halls of Dalton's sister school. Having held a position on the Warblers Council for two years now and being a prefect gave him a little more prestige among the boys. Not to mention he was a math tutor for both Dalton and CCD. So seeing David walking the halls of the all-girls school was nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, David being at CCD on a weekend was. He knew the Nightingales had rehearsal on Sunday evenings from some of the other Warblers, so he knew that she would be on campus. He walked up to the door of the Nightingales' commons and knocked on the door before smiling at Mackenzie as she opened the door.

"Davey, fancy seeing you around here." She smirked, and David could tell that she knew something was up. Probably from Andrew. Sometimes David wondered how Andrew hoped to become a therapist after college, given his lack of secret-keeping abilities when it comes to Mack. But of course he didn't want to reveal too much too soon.

Johanna turned her attention towards the door with a smile. "Hey, David. If you're trying to sneak in to spy on us and get ahead for Sectionals, you're too late. Practice ends at eight, and you just missed catching all the juicy spoilers for the competition." She laughed as she picked up her notebook from the table.

David playfully pouted at the girl's council. "Oh darn! My diabolical plot to sneak in and scope out our competition has failed me, now whatever shall I do?" A few of the girls giggled, and Khloe just shrugged before playfully giving him a kiss on the cheek as she walked past him, out of the room. "Just do like my parents whenever another marriage fails, do it all over again." He laughed before shaking his head, still chuckling. "I still don't see how her and Daniel are together. They're practically polar opposite." Lynette shrugged before walking out of the room, arm in arm with Eve. "Opposites attract."

The girls filtered out of the room, several of the others tossing a teasing remark back at David, but the last one to leave was Gabriel and David reached out, catching her arm while holding a finger against his lips and pulling her back into the music room, shutting the door behind them. One good thing about both schools being private schools with wealthy endowments, they could soundproof certain rooms.

"David, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear last night that it was just that. One night. Besides, you're still not over her. I won't be just rebound sex." Gabriel tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he just used the inertia to spin her back against the door, pinning her with his own body. "Gabby, that's not what I'm talking about, and you know it isn't. You could never be 'just rebound sex' and that's why I came here." She cut him off, throwing a hand over his mouth. "No. Don't say it. You're still in hopeless romantic mode from your last relationship and I don't want to hear any more of that bullshit. I was drunk, just leave it at that, David."

Gabby managed to escape his arms and headed in the direction of the other door of the room, ignoring the feel of David following her. "You're just scared of any kind of feelings after what went down with Alexa." She stopped and spun around, fully intent on slapping him for the comment, but this time he was the quicker one. "Admit it, Gabby. After Alexa, you're scared of any kind of relationship because you've convinced yourself it will end and leave you with another ex to deal with. But I'm not Alexa, thank god. And this won't be another repeat of what happened with her."

David almost regretted bringing up some of what he knew about what had happened with Gabby and her ex, but the moment of regret only gave her a space for the slap he had been expecting. "Don't ever talk to me again, David." She spun around and stormed out of the room, leaving David to sigh to himself. This was going to be harder than he had first thought.

Several of the Nightingales were all lounging around the dorm commons after practice when Gabriel stormed through slamming doors as she ran off to her room. Thankfully the dorm commons were fairly empty except for the Nightingales girls, and they were close enough not to be too nosey. Protect your sisters. And luckily their house Head wasn't in the dorm yet, or they might have had to do something drastic for cover. They had all scattered around the commons room, pulling out homework or watching the television that was showing some teen show at the moment.

A soft ring from Lynette's cell phone made her hop up and walk back outside, the smile evident in her voice as she answered. The others laughed. "We know who that was. Wonder what he's plotting this time?" Eve laughed and shook her head at Mackenzie's question. "We all know better than to try and figure out what is going on in that boy's blonde little head."

A text alert popped up on Mack's cell phone and she smirked. "The boys have their return song picked. Apparently after I told Drew that we're playing back at them they started plotting." Another cell phone dinged with a text and Alice laughed. "Thad and the boys are getting cocky. They bet us they can have it performance ready before we put ours together. Without added rehearsals." Another ding from another cell phone. "They're text bombing us! What the hell? And that wasn't even Daniel, it was Sebastian, the sneaky little fuck!" Mack laughed at Khloe's outburst with a shrug. "Dan probably wouldn't join in the taunting unless they pushed him to. But I wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian didn't spam us all." Sure enough, another ding from Johanna's phone followed by dings from the other Nightingale's phones.

Jo frowned before closing the economics textbook she had been working out of. "Okay, that's it. They want to take it out of hours, we'll play. Song suggestions? We'll get it put together and then rehearse tomorrow and then go show the boys we know how to play their little game." She typed away at her phone quickly before setting it back down on the table. "Oh it's on, boys!"

Lyn walked back in with a laugh, ending the call and dropping back on the couch beside Eve. "What's on?" She glanced around at the other girls before laughing. "Oops, missed texts." Eve leaned over with a shrug. "Yeah, the boys are challenging us with the dueling performances again. But I'm sure Jeff told you." Lyn shrugged. "I just got his text. It was Brody that called, asking me about this Wednesday." Mack laughed before raising an eyebrow. "What's this Wednesday?" Lyn shrugged before typing on her phone and glancing back to the television. "Coffee shop show. We always go see Lowell Hollow together." At the mention of the band name, Mack made a face causing Lyn to shake her head. "Don't start, Mack. Besides, I know that nobody else really likes them, besides, it's become a tradition that me and Brody see them."

Jo shook her head. "Okay, so arguing about music tastes and bands aside, how about we deal with the boys' challenge?" There were murmurs of agreement before dings from all the girls' cell phones with the same text message from Sebastian on the screen with just a link. Eve quickly typed the link into her laptop where she had been working on a paper. They all piled around Eve's laptop as they waited only to find that it was a video. "This can't be good." Lyn leaned her head against Eve's shoulder with a small frown.

Once the video finished loading, the camera turned to show Sebastian with a smirk. "I see you lovely ladies have gotten my text message and decided to follow the link. Well, you girls wanted to challenge us? Let's see if you can beat this little number." He winked and then turned the camera back around and there was a few moments of wiggling before Nick's voice interrupted. "Just move, I'll set it up." A few seconds later the camera stopped shaking and Nick popped around and smiled. "That's why we don't let Sebastian play with electronics, ladies." He grinned before blowing a kiss towards the camera causing Eve and Lyn to giggle before he disappeared behind the curtain of Dalton's stage.

The curtain slowly pulled back with the initial harmonies of the Warblers before they burst out into the full song, dancing around the stage perfectly in synch with Sebastian in the lead solo. Just by the moves, you could tell that David and Jeff had won out on the choreography instead of keeping to their standard Warbler style, even though the tight harmonies were still there. And it wasn't lost on the girls either. Khloe kept giggling behind her hand while occasionally Alice would whistle under her breath. At the end of the song, Sebastian smirked again. "Well, ladies?" Nick hopped out of the block formation and jogged over to the camera with a grin. "Love you ladies, don't get too flustered. And don't worry, I'll put a repeat button when I upload it." He winked and then the video ended and a big flashing 'REPEAT' button appeared.

"Damnit, those cheating smug little jerks!" The other girls turned to Jo with a fake shocked expression at her outburst. "What? They did! Now we're really going to have to get back at them. Any ideas?" Mack smirked. "I have some. But I want to hit repeat first."


End file.
